Pencils and Pre-K
by TheModernWorks
Summary: Annabeth Chase is your typical three year old. She's attending a new preschool her mom was part of, and can't wait to start learning! But how will her school year change when a little boy named Percy comes stumbling in?


"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! It's morning! You said that in the morning I could go to school! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! MOMMY!"

Annabeth Chase was like an alarm clock to Athena Chase, especially this morning. The bed bounced up and down as three-year old Annabeth jumped up and down on top of her ever exhausted mother. The little blonde girl was tangled up in the sheets, and underneath them, you could see little owl pajamas that were much wrinkled from all the excitement.

"Annie, darling, just a few more minutes, please." Mrs. Chase pleaded with her daughter. Annabeth pouted.

"But you said that I could go! I want to go now!" she demanded. Mrs. Chase groaned, and pulled the sheets over head to keep the warmth in. Annabeth tugged them right off. "Now!" Annabeth said. For a few minutes, the two played tug-of-war with each other, fighting for whoever got to hold the bed sheets. Finally, Athena pretended to give in. Annabeth smiled in victory, and raised the blanket over her head. "I won! You lose! Yay!"

Athena grinned, and wrapped a corner of blanket around her wrist. "Not quite yet!" she exclaimed. Then she tugged. Annabeth went toppling over, eyes wide, and fell right into Athena's outstretched arms. When she pulled the girl into a bear hug, Annabeth squealed.

"Now can we go?" Annabeth asked, looking up at her mom. Athena sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

Athena rolled out of bed, and crawled over to the dresser, then stood up. She opened the drawer, and stared at it, pondering what Annabeth should wear. Meanwhile, Annabeth was running around, jumping up and down pretending to be an owl. The little girl finally came over to see what her mom was choosing.

"Mommy! I want that one! Can I pleeeeeeeeeease wear that shirt?" Annabeth pleaded. Mrs. Chase couldn't resist the big eyes her daughter was giving her.

"Very well. Here. Raise your arms up high. Touch the clouds!"

Annabeth raised her arms and Mrs. Chase pulled the owl flannel shirt over her head to replace it with an orange t-shirt that read, _it is better to be wise than to be smart_, as quoted from Alan Alda. The day that they had bought it, Annabeth wouldn't stop using the line in her sentences for a whole week. It was her favorite shirt. Athena also loved the color as well, which reminded her of the preschool that Annabeth was about to go to, Half-Blood Preschool. Athena was one of the council members of the city, and it was her idea to make a private preschool for little children.

Most of the children of the council went there, and people started calling it the Mini Council Chamber. Athena didn't particularly like that name, but she couldn't change other people opinions. So she lived with it.

Athena pulled some jeans on Annabeth, and then dressed up herself. Annabeth was sitting on the bed by the time she was done, and Athena smiled at how adorable her little daughter was.

"Can I have cookies for breakfast?" Annabeth asked. Athena shook her head, and Annabeth pouted.

"You know that those aren't healthy for you."

"But I like them!"

"How about Cheerios?"

"Fine."

Mrs. Chase held Annabeth as they went down the stairs. After some Cheerios and milk, Athena grabbed the keys to the car. Annabeth followed her to the garage door, where Athena pulled on some sneakers over Annabeth's tiny feet. She could hear the little pitter patter of footsteps as she led her to the car, and loaded Annabeth into her car seat.

"Okay, Annie. Are you all ready?" Athena questioned her daughter.

"Yup!" Annabeth replied enthusiastically.

"First we have to pick up someone else. We're going to be carpooling with him for the year. I'll take you two to preschool, then his mom will take you back." Athena explained. Annabeth's eyes gleamed with excitement on meeting someone new for the day.

"What's his name?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"His name is Luke. He's a year older than you, so he's in a different class, called Course Two. Don't worry, you'll still see him at snack time. He lives must down the street, actually. His daddy is a member of the city council as well. He's a charmer."

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up to a small house, but a very neat one. Athena got out of the car and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes, then rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she started punching the doorbell many times.

"What's taking him so long?" she muttered. Finally, a tall, handsome man answered the door. He was dressed in mailman clothes. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hi, Athena!" he gasped. Athena raised her eyebrows.

"What took you so long?" she asked. He gasped for air.

"Well… I… needed to get… Luke ready… but then Connor started… throwing toys around… and Jake didn't want to eat his food and… my wife Lisa is out… so I'm in charge of… all thirteen kids… would you mind… taking… Travis and Connor… to preschool… with you… I need to run… mailman duties this morning and the nanny is taking over for now… but she's not here... bye!" Hermes dashed off quickly, and behind him was a little four year old with whitish blond hair staring at Athena intently.

"Are you the nanny?" he asked. Athena shook her head.

"No. I'm here to get Luke, Connor, and Travis ready. Are they here?"

The little boy immediately perked up. "I'm Luke! I'll get Travis and Connor! Wait right here, ma'am!" He rushed into the house, and came back with two grumbling boys holding backpacks.

Athena led them to the car, where Annabeth was looking out the car window. "Finally! It took you so long, Mommy! Whoa! Are you Luke? And who are those people? Tell me Mommy, tell me!"

Luke grinned and held his hand out to shake. Annabeth blushed, and took it, shaking it. Travis whispered something to Connor, and they both giggled. The two brothers had brown hair, and Travis wore a plush giraffe backpack while Connor wore one that had a zebra on it.

"Okay kids, let's go learn!" Athena exclaimed, and they took off.


End file.
